


永恒之夏

by kyleloveu



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Chinese, M/M, 中文, 和亲, 权力的游戏AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleloveu/pseuds/kyleloveu
Summary: 授权转载原作者：咖啡机 ☕️长篇
Relationships: Cartman/Kyle, Stan/Kyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	永恒之夏

**Author's Note:**

> *请注意这不是原创 是转载
> 
> 15w左右的长篇连载
> 
> abo设定，会有粗口流血，mob，渣攻等元素
> 
> 后期会有生子
> 
> kenny x kyle ，stan x kenny，cartman x kyle 都有出现
> 
> 请自行避雷

Chapter1:

冬季从Kyle出生到现在就未变化过，他的母亲告诉他很多人终其一生都无法经历冬夏交替。Kyle那时只是心不在焉地点点头，他并不知晓维斯特洛大陆上的每一个人类都被此种命运所支配。

譬如现在，冬天的第四年，壁炉正燃烧着的房间内。

“我不想去当什么所谓的情妇！”青年情绪激动，他对着坐在高背椅子上的男人吼叫起来，“我甚至没有见过Marsh家那个继承人！”

Kyle说完就捂住嘴咳嗽着，他从小就是这样，孱弱的身体令他很少动怒。但现在他手握成拳头，绿水晶似的眼睛瞪着男人。

男人随手将骨瓷茶杯放下，慢悠悠地，“Stan•Marsh，这是他的名字。以后就是你的丈夫了。情妇——你以为家族呵护你二十多年是为了什么？”

沉默。

被反问的Kyle面色愈加苍白，他无力地扶住桌角，拳头松开。Kyle有些嗫嚅地想要反驳男人，“可是——”

但他的父亲兼家族的统治者没有给他缓冲的机会，“在你的哥哥被毒药、刀枪洗礼的时候，在你年幼的弟弟挣扎于生存线上的时候，你一直都在家族的庇护下。现在轮到你为家族做出贡献了，而这连牺牲都算不上。”

话锋一转，男人放下威严的面具，他循循善诱起来，走到Kyle的身边，慈爱地抚摸着儿子的头顶，“至少你该为此庆幸，对方是Marsh家的人。”

族徽是金色的雄狮的家族，他们在上一次的凛冬之战力压群雄，坐上了铁王座。

“我、不……”Kyle接连向后退了几步，但被狠狠地捉住了手腕，他碧绿的眼眸闪烁着些泪光，“家族还有喘息的余地，我——”

他没能接着说下去，即使是Kyle这种无忧无虑长大的Omega都知道上一次的凛冬之战家族损失巨大，但他捂着心口，Kyle憧憬过的相遇与美好就此与他分别。

他讲给年幼的弟弟的那些爱情故事，人与人之间微妙却触动心弦的情感，将由自己亲手捏碎。Kyle甚至只能以情妇的身份去侍奉Stan，“我答应您，”他哽咽着，“我答应您嫁给他。”

得到允诺的男人微笑着点了点头，他拍了拍Kyle的背，不再安慰他，“我会让专门的学士来教导你如何做一名称职的妻子。”说着走出了房间，厚重的门“咚”得一下合上。

冷冽的风将窗户吹开，屋外白茫茫的一片，Kyle看不清天与地的交界线在哪，那些与他眼睛同色的草地被白雪覆盖。不过他知道自己的命运将一如这场暴风雪难以揣测。

“Stan是吗？”Kyle望着窗外，他橄榄石般的眼睛在雪地中格外闪耀，“我的丈夫。”

西境，狮子纹样的族徽在风雪中被吹得猎猎作响。Stan听着传令者带来的消息，他眉毛微微上挑，即使是在Marsh家族，他那张俊美无双的脸也十分突出。

“Kyle？你是说玫瑰家的那个Omega？”Stan边听着边将火漆剥开，“虽然玫瑰确实是没落了……但给我做情妇。”他哑然失笑。

“很遗憾，我对素未谋面的婚姻不感兴趣。”Stan抽出一张信纸，正要提笔回信，却看见传令者站在原地动也不动，他灰色的眼睛看着Stan。这是莫大的僭越，可家族的继承者却没有生气，他轻轻地叹了一口气。

“如果是家族的意思，我会考虑的。”Stan将纸收回去，他仔细地盯着火漆上的玫瑰，“那么就请你劳烦告诉老头了。”他毫不客气用蔑称来指代国王。收到讯息的传令者依旧沉默地伫立在原地，Stan回望过去。

“陛下希望您能在短期内与Kyle完婚，家族需要这些势力的帮扶，没有人知道下一次的凛冬之战谁会是异军突起的黑马。”传令者面无表情地同样盯着那枚火漆，“即使是狮子，也会被鬣狗围剿而死。”说完他这才走了出去，衣服上的雪落下来，在屋子中化成了水。

Stan头疼地揉了揉自己的额，他并不抗拒政治联姻，甚至对Kyle有几分兴趣。但他讨厌这种被人掌控的感觉，“如果我继承了王位，”他喃喃自语，“情况会不会有所改善。”Stan深沉的黑眸凝望着堡垒外的族徽，怒吼姿态的雄狮与脆弱的玫瑰，似乎后者最终会被撕裂。

“抱歉了。”他将封蜡捏碎，轻声说道。

白瓷而制成的巨大浴场，颜色不一的瓷砖上是火红色的龙纹样图案。在雾气弥漫中族徽变得模糊不清，而与此同时偌大空间中那唯一的金色就显得更加动人。

Kenny用一只木勺将水倒在自己的胳膊上，温暖的水流过肌肤，他白如秘银般反射着光芒。维斯特洛最闪耀的珍宝，即便他还没有真正踏入社交，但关于其的美貌传说就早已遍布七国。

Omega美艳动人的脸上浮出一抹淡淡的笑容，他湛蓝色的眼睛灵动自然，“我记得家族中的老东西们曾提议过与狮子联姻。”Kenny舒展自己的右臂，对着不知存在于何处的人说话。

“所以这次他们有什么反应？还是说放弃将我送进金光灿烂的Marsh家？”男人的脸上分明带着些许的嘲弄，可仍然不减自身一丝的美丽，Kenny将长长的金发盘起，露出一截光滑的脖子。

躲在阴影里的人终于出声，“只是一个情妇而已，算不上威胁。再者……我见过Kyle一眼，看上去懦弱无能，不像是可以担当重任的人。”

“唔，只是一眼就这么武断地断定，”Kenny将下巴扬起，他百无聊赖地拨弄池水中的花瓣，“有时候太过锋芒毕露并非好事，越早盛开就会花期甚短。”盘好的金发嘭得一下松开，如同瀑布般倾泻而下，Kenny没有在意地咯咯笑起来。

“在我尚未凋零之前，我永远都是龙家的筹码。”他将自己沉进水底，柔和的水立马将他全身包住，幕后的人没再说什么，似乎是离去了。Kenny吐出一串串的气泡，他在水中睁开幽蓝色的眼睛，那张足以叫任何人都惊艳的脸上挂满了冰冷。

人们似乎总是遗忘藏在玫瑰下的尖刺，又或者鲜血直流也想摘下花朵，Omega浮出水面，他甩了甩发尾上的水珠，坐到了边缘。

Chapter 2:

Kyle坐在马车里，他裹紧了身上的大衣，西境比他想象得还要寒冷。“据说凯岩城是一座临海的岩石城堡。”他张望了一下来往的人群，受环境等因素影响，这里的人种个个生得高大威猛，而Kyle就像误入狮群的绵羊般楚楚可怜。

“是的，如果现在是夏季，大人可以去听潮呢。”同样在马车里的学士温和地笑了笑，他看出这位玫瑰家族的Omega有些不自在与紧张。

“黄金，凯岩城的旁边就是港口，狮子家会将那些黄金运出去，”Kyle轻声说，他身体放松下来靠在软垫上，“不过想来我一个情妇也没有什么资格去见识见识Marsh的舰队了。”说着，他脸上带有一股淡淡的哀伤，刺骨的雪风吹进来，学士立刻关上了窗户。

港口停泊着Marsh家所有的舰队，同时那些珍贵的黄金等向其他地区输送，这一切都在凯岩城的监控之下，寻常人是不被允许长时间停留于此。观海什么的，那更是皇家才有的特权。

“殿下不必如此，您是我见过最优秀的学生。”戴着眼镜的男人神色认真，让Kyle微微动摇了一下，但很快，他又无可奈何自嘲地耸耸肩，“最优秀的情妇么？我只希望狮子们能稍稍帮扶一些家族，再多的，我并不奢求。”

“而且听说Stan•Marsh并不太乐意见我，”Kyle发出轻微的鼻音，他显眼的红发从帽子里漏出来，“或许我也没什么机会接触我的这位丈夫。”他摇晃着脑袋，现实已经无法改变，Kyle只能在小小的车厢中发发牢骚。

学士知趣地没有搭话。

Kyle见沉默弥漫开，他略感无聊地将双腿曲起，他把下巴放在膝盖上，双眼闭上休息。长途跋涉带来的疲惫感一阵一阵地涌上来，晃动的马车恰似小时候的摇篮，Kyle逐渐地进入了梦乡。

……算不上什么好梦。乌压压的一群人对着他指指点点。

“看啊，那就是玫瑰来的‘小公主’？”Kyle站在宫殿面前，人群挤在一起窃窃私语，“他是不是在发抖，真柔弱。”

“这样的Omega会诞生出狮子家族的后代么？我看他会被皇子殿下弄死在床上！”

“噗噗，不可以这么无礼，至少他的眼睛很漂亮。”

“有人看清楚帽檐下的红发了吗，多么低劣的颜色，他的兄弟姐妹们应该没有这头红色的头发吧？”

Kyle的眼珠在眼皮下激烈地滚动，他抿住嘴唇，梦中的人不住地对他评头论足，而本该迎接他的Stan迟迟没有出现。火烧火燎般的耻辱爬上了他的脊椎骨，Kyle愤怒地冲着那些家仆挥舞拳头，可是他削瘦的骨架反而令他们哄堂大笑起来。

“像是一只小猫咪。”有人这么说，Kyle偃旗息鼓地在一边气喘吁吁，这时眼角的余光看见藏在阴影出的一道身影。

率先进入视野的是鹿皮制的短靴，随着视线向上移，他看见裁剪得十分合身的衬衣与修长的长裤，厚实的羊绒披风配上那头乌黑的头发，Kyle一下就知道那就是Stan•Marsh。

他天生自带一分慵懒华贵的气质。

白雾忽然缭绕住了那个男人，Kyle揉了揉眼睛，他没能看清男人的脸，毕竟他从未见过Stan，梦中那只是一个隐隐绰绰的脸。Kyle向前走去，他想向自己的丈夫示个好，只是场地唰得一下转变。

结着冰霜的湖面，Kyle打了个寒颤，他看见男人缓缓地破开冰面下沉，直至蓝黑色的水淹过头顶。一切发生得无声无息，鸦群们从森林里飞出去，Kyle想起关于北境异鬼们的传说，他在梦境中不敢转身，似乎身后会有一道道蓝色的目光。

可这是凯岩城，意识到这一点后的Kyle想要拔腿往Stan掉下去的地方跑，但是冰层却一寸一寸地断裂，他坠入了冷冷的湖水中。呛人的水灌进鼻腔，Kyle觉得自己的肺被向两边撕扯，他胡乱地挣扎着，但一双手握紧了自己的脚踝。

有人将他狠拽了下去。

在窒息感来临之前，Kyle猛然惊醒。马车平稳地行驶中，学士已经换到另一边的车厢，汗液从Kyle的额间流下，他随意地用衣袖擦了擦。

“我那该死的丈夫在梦里不忘拉上我一起死，”Omega咳嗽了几下，“真是一个好兆头。”Kyle感到马车这时停了下来，而原本四周喧闹的声音也渐渐远去了，似乎已经从繁华的闹市驶出。

“殿下，已经到了。”

被Kyle在心里腹诽的Stan此刻正用钢剑劈砍着木偶，他随意地将下摆撩起擦了擦脸上的汗液。作为继承人，无论是才智学识还是剑术等，Stan都必须达到顶尖，更何况，他的自尊心不允许自己屈居第二。

“我的妻子……”Stan感到这个单词有些不妥，他略微停顿了下，“父王将他安排去了哪？”他将剑收入剑鞘，走到弄臣的前面。

“大人不用忧虑，Kyle阁下被安排进了侧殿，您很难看见他。”穿着一身铠甲的中年男人接过剑，将其悬挂在墙，“来自草原的小玫瑰，这儿可不适合较弱的Omega生长。”

留有络腮胡的男子有些自傲地评判起Kyle，他常年在战场上厮杀，战功累累，对那些娇弱只知道玩乐的贵族子弟不屑一顾，而唯有皇子Stan才会令他心甘情愿地低头。

Stan将下巴昂起，他似乎很满意这个回答，Alpha散发着侵略性极强的气味，他不在意地抽出一把弓。

“没有婚礼，也没有专门的宴会，我希望最好他能知难而退。”Stan“咻”得一下射出一箭，他立刻搭上第二根，站在边上将军望着被木剑洞穿的靶子，有些脊背发凉。

“接下来我要陪同父王接见玫瑰家，如果可以的话请代我向Kyle问好。”Stan刻意加重了“问好”一词，而中年男人也心领神会地点点头。Alpha屏退了臣子，蓝黑色的头发被屋外的风吹起一缕，他有些残忍地笑了笑，“祝你好运，Kyle。”

这并不是什么值得大书特书的行为，以绝对的权力去欺辱一个浮萍般的人，Stan低下头望向自己布满茧的手掌，“但我是狮子，你又凭什么值得我去垂怜？”他对着自己几墙之隔的妻子忿忿道。

“没有经历过风吹雨打的花苞，妄图靠着家族继续维持自己的生活，”他的自言自语从小声变成了大声，“我又为什么要被你连累！”他一拳砸在墙上，指节缝里流出鲜红色的血。

来自家族的教诲在Stan的血液中根深蒂固地——你生而为王，必将遭受非人的磨难，但他还是开了一个颇有些恶劣的玩笑，尽管在他看来那不过是对长者的反抗，无伤大雅。

西境境内，凯岩城。

“殿下派我来向您问好，很抱歉他被要务缠身，无法亲自来接待您。”方才在Stan面前嘲笑Kyle是无用之人的男人正谦卑地行礼，他的礼节挑不出一丁毛病，Kyle矜持地坐在沙发上颔首致意。

倒有几分姿色，历经战争与杀戮后的男人原以为自己对世间的欲念只剩下权利，但看见Kyle娴静地侧颜，绿莹莹的眸子……他不由得多打量了几眼Omega。

另一边，被黏糊糊的视线望来望去，Kyle心中有些恼怒，他咳嗽了几下，“多谢。”简洁地答了谢，Kyle起身想要送走这位脸上道道伤疤的男人，但突然，他被握住了右手腕。

男人贪婪的目光在他的脸上来回扫视，Kyle想要呕吐，这是他第一次这么亲密地与Alpha接触。“我想把我的手砍下来。”Kyle在心中想，他感到自己的手腕变得很油腻。

“这是西境的礼仪，您的老师没有教给您吗？”将军笑得一脸亲切，但他并不知道自己的睁眼瞎话被Kyle一下戳穿。

“无礼！”Kyle慌乱地想要将手抽出来，但被中年男子攥紧了，他的腕骨细瘦，被握在手中生怕一用力就会断裂。“我……”Kyle想要呵斥眼前的人逾越行为，但舟车劳顿后带来的疲惫叫他软绵无力，以至于说出来的话都显得是在娇嗔。

“我是Stan•Marsh的……”Kyle感到自己的脸颊烧得火红，“妻子。”他干巴巴地说出来那个词，眼神无辜地望向男人，被水汽浸湿后的眼睛更加透亮。

Kyle以为碍于皇家的情面，眼前的人多多少少会顾忌，却不料他听见大笑声，这笑声彻底撕下了自己伪装的面具。Omega目光惊惧地看着男人，后者一只手搭上了他的腰，他俩之间的距离瞬间贴近了不少。

“首先，你不过是送来的一个情妇，甚至还不如你家族一并带来的宝石值钱，”中年男人靠得很紧，他一说话温热的鼻息就喷在Kyle的脖子处，“其次，我是Stan大人派来向您问好的。”Kyle听完脸色煞白，他感到心脏有些疼痛，那是因为过分压抑与紧张带来的疾病。

Kyle被男人抱住，他的下巴被钳住抬起。Kyle柔软的嘴唇被胡子刺得生疼，“唔唔唔——”将军吻住了那片花瓣，香甜的气息钻进口腔，Kyle瞪大了双眼，他不敢相信自己会被强吻。Omega挣扎着想要推开Alpha，他甚至用牙齿咬破了男人的舌尖，可血腥叫中年男人兴奋起来。

精致的披肩被扯下来丢在地上，门窗紧闭，Kyle的喉咙里有一股甜腥翻腾而上。男人松开了Kyle，Omega哇地一口吐出血来，他被血染红的双唇妖冶至极，“咳咳咳！”

Kyle倒在长沙发里，红橙色的头发垂下贴着自己的额头，男人索然无味地快步走出去，他拾起带有Omega信息素的披肩，扔在了Kyle的腰上。

书房内。

Stan合上了手中的书，他示意中年男人起身，“你见过了他，说说吧？”被问话的男子还在回味刚才的那一吻，Omega出乎意料地有些野性，这倒是有些符合玫瑰的外表。细密的刺划破他的舌尖时，他很想就此标记了Kyle。

不过皇家的尊严不容侵犯，即使是被遗弃的棋子，也不是他能够玷污的。即使宫廷里那些肮脏的密闻常常进入他的耳朵，可Stan绝非是能被糊弄的主。

那是头真正的狮子。

“是，Kyle殿下超出我的预料，他并非传闻中的那么羸弱。”将军琢磨了一下，最后小心翼翼地问着皇子，“要说有什么遗憾的地方，那就是来自草原的血脉令他长了一张昙花似的脸，却又偏偏被送进了狮群。殿下有什么吩咐的吗？”

“他反抗了你，却没有告诉任何人。”Stan若有所思地摸了摸下巴，他嗅了嗅空气中的信息素，味道绵长又温和，“那么我的Omega究竟是易折的，还是收起獠牙的狼呢？”

男人的舌滑过自己的上颚，他将血沫吞下去，“眼下最重要的是其他王国的想法，玫瑰家只能依附于我们，在他们尚未展现能力之前，对狮子而言反而是种负担。”

“籍籍无名的小玫瑰想要得到狮子的保护，”Stan咧开嘴一笑，“怕是会被吃进肚里。”漆黑色的头发衬着他的皮肤雪白，他没有一丝光亮的黑瞳掠过自己手指上的戒指，雄狮怒吼，“不必在意Kyle，他的价值用尽了。”

“如果发情期……”将军迟疑地问，他忐忑不安地等着皇子的回答。

Stan背过身子，他朗声说道，“随心即可。”

男人欣喜地半蹲下来宣誓加感谢，他明白Stan看出了他的意图，所以也不掩饰那份饥渴，“那我便不打扰您了。”Alpha合上门，他深吸一口气，空气里的那些分子卷入了鼻腔，Kyle信息素带来的余韵还在脑中挥之不去。

Alpha闻到了魂牵梦绕的气息，那是草原上的露水结成的厚重历史感，是马蹄踏过敌人尸体时的悦耳声音，是狂野又含蓄的矛盾，是不该出现于玫瑰的野蛮。

298年的冬季，Kyle尚未知晓他命运里的第一道沟壑出自今后他的深爱之人。“可我想活着看见夏天。”在Kyle的母亲说完关于大陆季节变换规律后，幼小的Kyle张大了眼，对着女人说出自己的愿望。

“——”，穿着繁复花纹宫廷裙的女人双目紧闭，她脸上带着笑容回以Kyle。

Chapter 3:

297年，北境。

“还要多久才能看见猎物，”被动物皮毛覆满全身的男子在雪地里嘟嚷着，“为什么我会答应来这里受罪。”

骑在马上的老者无奈地看向Cartman，这位狼家的长子还是一向的没有耐心。“小声点儿，这会惊动到那些生物。”

“你是说异鬼？”Cartman拉紧了手里的缰绳，他让马停下步伐，“呃，我们现在离长城有一段距离吧？再说了那些守夜人会放任那群生物逼近边线？”他壮实的身体没有让他的胆子变大，Cartman挎在腰间的银剑被拔出来。

“如果在以前，是这样的。”老人看着树木枝干上的划痕，他催促起Cartman，“我们尽早猎一头随便什么的，兔子也好，在守夜人出现纰漏之前离开这里。”雪越下越大，Cartman的视线被这些白色的精灵扰乱，他从马背上下来。

Cartman一把抹开脸上的雪粒，大声吼着，“老头！这里雪太大，再往前温度越来越低，我们会吃不消！”他握紧了银剑，尽管在外人看来他是一个有些暴躁且没脑子的皇子，但事实上Cartman只是懒得将在他眼中不必要的事情进行思考。“有了绝对的力量之后，谁还需要谨慎地活着呢。”

老人翻出一壶酒，他丢给Cartman，“用它撑着，我们必须要有一头猎物。”他不容置疑地率先走在了前面，雪地很深，一脚下去能到他的腰。Cartman暗骂了几声，他紧跟上老头，用狼一般的眼睛盯着四周。

白皑皑的大地，光线反射在雪地上，Cartman眼睛开始痛起来，“我认为我会先患上雪盲症，然后被熊一口咬断。”他喃喃地说着，而走在前面的老人如同坚毅的松树，他锐利的目光只要找到猎物就会锁住。

北境比其他地区更加的凶险，Cartman捏碎一根冰雕，“他妈的，我看我还没有继承皇位就要被冻死。”他灌下一大口的酒，“我很感激守夜人能在这样的环境里坚守。”

“嘘。”老人停下了脚步，他听见林子里有窸窸窣窣的声音，这样的低温只有少数的动物会出来觅食，“我去左边布置陷阱，你看着右面。”他提上一只布袋，袋子不知道是什么动物的皮毛做成——磨损得看不出颜色来。

Cartman点点头，他藏在袖子里的匕首伺机而动，这儿可不会有兔子，有的只是凶狠的野兽。“但在北境，狼才是主宰。”Cartman挪动自己的身躯，他靠在一棵树下，声音离他越来越近。

老人放下诱饵，一股奇异的味道飘来，Cartman忍住呕吐的欲望，他看见深色的毛发在枝干间一晃而过。低沉的吼声发出，Cartman捏紧了自己的武器，如果那只野兽没有直奔陷阱而是转向自己，他得有足够的把握杀掉它。

狼家可以有喜欢享乐的继承者，但绝不可以有手无寸铁的废物。Cartman闭上眼，他的耳朵取代了眼睛替他捕捉风吹草动，雪落下来的声音，树叶被拨动的声音，老人的心跳和呼吸声，以及——

“嗡！”，那是一只划破长空而来的利箭，箭的主人正是左面的老人，他低下头飞速地搭上箭，箭雨铺天盖地地向Cartman袭来。

Cartman嘴角勾起一抹笑容，他身形一晃，属于动物的利爪直拍下落了个空，不过同时那些箭连它的毛发都没有刺破。

老人丢开弓箭，他爬上树冠，眼神冷冷地注视Cartman与黑熊。Cartman大吼一声，他腰间印有族徽的剑鞘晃动起来，Alpha从天而降用银剑劈开猎物的头颅。腥臭的血“呲”地一下喷出，但黑熊没有死亡，它张开了嘴，獠牙与爪子分别卡住匕首和银剑。

Cartman转过头对着树上的老者嘶吼，“再不来我就要死了！”Alpha咬牙，他的脸被血污浸染，就连头发都变成鲜红色。

“操，”Cartman知道他铁了心不会帮自己，这位狼家的长子做了一个匪夷所思的决定，他松开了武器，用拳头砸向黑熊。当骨骼发出轻微的噶擦一声，当手上传来肉被破开的触感后，Cartman将全身的力量放在肘部。

他用人类的身躯和黑熊肉搏，Cartman看着动物吼声响彻树林上空，他拾起地上的一枚箭，狠狠地刺进喉咙之中。庞大的身体轰然倒地，Cartman露出一排牙齿，他笑得有些得意。

“不错，”老人从树上下来，“把皮割下来，今年的试炼就算完成。”他没有理会对着自己吹胡子瞪眼的Cartman，后者气呼呼地剖开野兽。

“这么大的响声都没引出那群怪物，看来守夜人很尽职嘛。”Cartman站起身子，他跟上老人的步子。

——生活永不如你所愿。这是Cartman后来与狮子家那位年轻人的主人争执之时抛下的一句话，而这句话头一次出现在他脑子里的时候正是现在。

两匹马，一匹被被分解成了四块，另一匹不知所踪。Cartman敏锐地发现老人全身绷紧，他作为派来监督并保护自己的侍卫，起初Cartman还会嘲笑这身骨架是不是已经散成墓地里那些死人的模样，“您这么大的年纪还要随我打猎。”

可老人在接下来的日子中展现了他应有的实力。所以察觉他如此紧张后，Cartman明白这下麻烦大了，他悄悄地走过去，“是野人么？”

“你还有力气走回营地么？”老人答非所问。

“这倒可以。”Cartman盘算了一下身上的粮食，“那么接下来我们走着回去？”

“守夜人会发现异常，但首先你得先将这里的消息传过去。”老人闭上眼睛，他仔细地聆听每一种声音，Cartman猎杀野兽时所施展出来的技艺正来自于他的教授。

Cartman以为自己听错了，“你在说什么胡话？我一个人回去，我那些兄弟们会嘲笑我到登基。”他将剑拔出鞘，“如果是Stan，他倒是会走。”

狼家虽然是狮子的同盟，但这两位继承人的关系并不好，老人甩出一枚匕首，正中红心。异鬼成群结队地埋伏着，他们看见同伴被杀死，没有反应地用幽灵般的目光看着二人。

被这样的目光盯住，Cartman心中有些发寒，他调转了下自己剑的朝向，“我还没有跟最美丽的Omega上过床，在这之前我不想死在这片雪地里。”他故作轻松地说着，准备向老头问问有什么好的战术，但黑暗降临。

……谁偷袭了我。这是他陷入睡眠前最后的想法。

Cartman，他被打昏，之后当他醒来看见的是温暖的烛火，还有自己母亲的脸。他失去了一段记忆，这让他用迷惑的眼光看着女人。“孩子，你睡得太久。”Alpha的母亲心疼地抱住儿子的头，“从此你再也不用靠近长城。”

他没有理解这句话深层下的含义，他只是感到自己从一场艰苦的厮杀中醒来，泪水不由得从眼眶溢出。

从那之后，偶尔，Cartman会闭上眼，沉迷于声音的世界中。他继续在领地内嚣张跋扈，似乎长城的异动还有那次的试炼都不存在，Cartman搂着Omega的腰身，他调笑着，那些红酒与笑声使他忘记了些事情。

“Kyle？”Cartman坐在书桌前，“我记得，玫瑰家的小子。他要跟Stan结婚？！”

他在画册上见识过Kyle，那是张族谱，Omega浅浅的笑容还有火焰似的头发令Cartman目不转睛，“Stan甚至都不知道Kyle长什么样子！”他焦躁地将膝盖上的人丢下。

“这是玫瑰家的意思，除了狼家，狮子需要更多的支持令他们坐稳铁王座。”幕僚对主人暴躁的脾气见怪不怪，“不过只是情妇而已，连场婚礼都没有。”

Cartman的心脏抽痛了一下，只存在于童年记忆中的那抹笑容逐渐生动起来，按理说他不会对一个人念念不忘这么久，但他依然有些呆滞地坐在椅子上。Cartman久久没有出声，最后他憋出一句：

“那么狼家作为同盟有必要去送上一份贺礼，”他对讶异的仆从补充道，“为狮子献上祝福，祝他们永坐王位。”Cartman干巴巴地说着违心话，他一想到Stan那张欠揍的脸从此与Kyle绑定……

老兄，让我为你的生活带一些调味，Cartman愉悦地将双腿搁在桌面上，“芬芳的玫瑰还需懂得珍惜的人来吸嗅。”

-TBC-


End file.
